disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liebe öffnet Tür'n
„Liebe öffnet Tür'n“ (Originaltitel: „Love is an Open Door“) ist ein romantisches Duett zwischen Anna und Hans aus dem Film Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren. Das Lied wird gesungen, als Anna erklärt, dass sie sich von Elsa ausgeschlossen und einsam fühlen würde. Liebe öffnet Tür'n ist der erste Song von Disney, der von einem protagonisten und einem Antagonisten gesungen wird. Die Thematik des Liedes ist die Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen durch gemeinsame Interessen im Leben. Lyrics Deutsch= Anna: Darf ich jetzt ganz einfach mal was Verrücktes sagen? Hans: Ja, ich mag verrückte Sachen. Anna: Oft im Leben stand ich schon vor verschlossenen Tür'n. Doch ich wusste, hinter einer bist du! Hans: Ich weiß genau was du meinst! Hör zu! :Schon mein ganzes Leben suchte ich nach dem Sinn. :Nicht immer nur leeres Gerede, bei Schokoladenfondue. :Doch mit dir wird es mir klar. Anna: Doch mit dir wird es nun wahr. Zusammen: Und ich weiß genau, was immer auch geschieht. :Liebe, sie öffnet Tür'n. :Liebe, sie öffnet Tür'n. :Liebe, sie öffnet Tür'n. Anna: Ja dir. Hans: Und dir. Anna: Ja dir. Hans: Und dir. Zusammen: Liebe, sie öffnet Tür'n. Hans: Ach wenn's verrückt klingt.. Anna: Was? Hans: Zwei Menschen und ein Ge- Anna: - daanke. Hans: Das wollte ich doch gerade sagen! Zusammen: Ich traf noch nie jemand', der auch so denkt wie ich. :Verhext! :Nochmal Verhext! :Sind geistig synchronisiert. :Wie, schön dass es funktioniert! :Du und ich, wir sind für uns da. :Sag Leb wohl, zu dem Schmerz und dem Leid. :Jetzt beginnt das Leben wieder neu. :Liebe, sie öffnet Tür'n. :Liebe, sie öffnet Tür'n. :Liebe ist so viel mehr mit dir, mit dir, mit dir, mit dir. :Liebe, sie öffnet Tür'n. Hans: Darf ich jetzt was Verrücktes sagen? Willst du meine Frau werden? Anna: Darf ich noch was Verrückteres sagen? Ja! |-| Englisch= Anna: Okay, can I just, say something crazy? Hans: I love crazy! Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you... Hans: I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like..., I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you... Hans: But with you Hans: I found my place... Anna: I see your face... Zusammen:And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Anna: With you! Hans: With you! Zusammen: Love is an open door... Hans: I mean it's crazy... Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's— Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone--'' '''Zusammen': Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synch. Ro. Ni-zation Can have but one explanation Hans: You--'' '''Anna:' And I--'' '''Hans:' Were--'' '''Anna:' Just--'' '''Zusammen': Meant to be! Anna: Say goodbye... Hans: Say goodbye... Zusammen: To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more! Anna: With you! Hans: With you!! Anna: With you!!! Hans: With you!!!! Zusammen: Love is an open door... Hans: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me? Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes! Videos Frozen Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren Liebe öffnet Tür'n 720p 60FPS Frozen - Love Is an Open Door (HD) Navigation en:Love is an Open Door es:Love is an Open Door fi:Ovi nyt auki on fr:L'amour est un cadeau it:La mia occasione ja:とびら開けて nl:Liefde geeft ons ruim baan pl:Miłość stanęła w drzwiach pt-br:Love is an Open Door Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder, die von mehreren Menschen gesungen werden Kategorie:Liebeslieder Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin (Lieder) Kategorie:Lieder, die von dem Hauptcharakter gesungen werden